


A moment in time

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please - Freeform, Famiy Vacation, M/M, Vacation, Zimmerparents, zimmerfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Jack and Bitty share a quiet moment while on vacation with their little girl.





	A moment in time

Light danced across the steel blue walls of the living room. Bitty hummed softly watching Jack doze as his Revolutionary War documentary played quietly on the TV. Their daughter slept peacefully on Jack’s chest where he lay on the small loveseat. Outside the open window thunder rumbled on the humid summer breeze, the curtains dancing the smell of wood smoke mingling with the floral fabric. On the screen a canon fired, smoke pluming white, the loud boom filling the room despite the low volume. Jack started, stirred from his sleep by the sound, causing Ella to fuss on his chest.

Bitty got to his feet, gathering her up in his arm murmuring softly. His daughter clutched to his shirt, her little fist gripping tight to the blue fabric of his well-worn Falconers shirt. “Shhh, shhh, Daddy’s got you sweet pea,” he whispered gently. He paced slowly in front of the window, rocking her gently. The scent of mild soap, Jack’s lingering cologne, and the soft smell of baby filled his nose as Bitty pressed it into her soft dark curls. Her fussing quieted and she began to fall back to sleep. Outside thunder rumbled again and the patter of rain on the roof filled the room.

“I think it’s bedtime for all of us,” Jack whispered as he joined his husband by the open window. The blonde opened his mouth to speak but interrupted by a long yawn. “Yeah definitely bedtime mister.” Bitty didn’t bother arguing as he carefully laid the sleeping child in the crib. Her blue eyes fluttered open briefly before falling closed again, her fist curling around the ear of a love worn rabbit. He smiled down at her, love softening his features. Jack rested his chin on his husband’s shoulder gazing down at their sleeping daughter. They watched her quietly for a few minutes before Jack turned to close the window and tugged Bitty to bed.  
The next morning the air had cooled with the passing storm and the bright sunlight danced across the rain splattered garden behind the beautiful inn they’d gotten a room at for their vacation. The family got ready for the day before getting breakfast at a small local coffee shop. Ella giggled as Bitty smeared sunscreen on her face. “Who’s ready to see Papa act like a complete nerd?” he cooed as she clapped. “That’s right, Papa is such a nerd.” Jack chuckled as he returned from the car. 

“Don’t teach her to chirp her Papa.” Ella clapped again and reached up for him. “Ready to go Bits?” He straightened once she was settled in the stroller. 

“Yeah, we’re all ready.” 

The little family was soon surrounded by colonial buildings. Jack prattled on about this and that as they moved from each of the buildings. When they entered the millinery shop the young woman behind the counter gasped. “By the saints this is by far the most beautiful child I think I have ever laid my eyes on.” The other girl behind the counter looked up from her spot counting. She opened her mouth to speak, eyes falling on Jack, before hesitating briefly.   
“Yes, she is by far the most regal little thing I’ve see. Reminds me a bit of the Governor’s favorite hunting falcon.” Jack and Bitty both smiled. Her shorter friend snickered watching her struggle to stay in character. 

“Katherine, get on with your work,” she teased. “Is there anything I can help you gentlemen find?” Bitty’s eyes were already wandering around the small shop. Fabrics filled the shelves behind them and straw hats hung on the walls. He picked up on the of small hats with a pretty blue ribbon on it. Ella giggled as he plopped it on her mop of black curls.   
“What do you think Jack?” His husband nodded, smiling happily. 

“Yes, I think so,” he replied. The girls were talking quietly as the pair continued looking. In the end they left with a hat for Ella and several pieces of fabric for Bitty’s mother to use in her quilting. Across the street a horse and carriage was tied at a hitching post. They crossed over to greet them. Ella’s face lit up with excitement at the large animal. Her little hand patted his nose and a bright giggle came from her when he lifted his large head and licked her little hand. Jack smiled as he held his daughter, enjoying the happy moment in time with his little family.


End file.
